<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character/OTP Playlists (Multiple Fandoms) by the_boy_kings_writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122620">Character/OTP Playlists (Multiple Fandoms)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boy_kings_writings/pseuds/the_boy_kings_writings'>the_boy_kings_writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Music, Playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boy_kings_writings/pseuds/the_boy_kings_writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>My personally made playlists for various characters and pairings for multiple fandoms for your enjoyment.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dean Winchester playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My personally made playlists for various characters and pairings for multiple fandoms for your enjoyment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons</p>
<p>2. 25- The Pretty Reckless</p>
<p>3. You Can Run- Adam Jones</p>
<p>4. Children’s Work- Dessa</p>
<p>5. What A Shame- Shinedown</p>
<p>6. This Is War- 30 Seconds To Mars</p>
<p>7. Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>8. I Can’t Do This Alone- Balance &amp; Composure</p>
<p>9. Sleepsong- Bastille</p>
<p>10. The Heavy Weight Of Living (Part 1)- Bastille</p>
<p>11. Be Somebody- Thousand Foot Krutch</p>
<p>12. I Am Not Nothing- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>13. Preserved Roses- Blackbriar</p>
<p>14. Had Enough- Breaking Benjamin</p>
<p>15. The Razor’s Edge- Digital Daggers</p>
<p>16. Don’t You Dare Forget The Sun- Get Scared</p>
<p>17. Dust Bowl Dance- Mumford &amp; Sons</p>
<p>18. Falling Inside The Black- Skillet</p>
<p>19. Feeling Way Too Damn Good- Nickelback</p>
<p>20. Fine Again- Seether</p>
<p>21. My Own Hell- Five Finger Death Punch</p>
<p>22. Home- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>23. I Am Machine- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>24. I Don’t Care- Apocalyptica (ft. Three Days Grace)</p>
<p>25. Spiral- Mothica</p>
<p>26. R.I.F.P- Mothica</p>
<p>27. Oh God- Mothica</p>
<p>28. Heavy Heart- Mothica</p>
<p>29. Burnout- Mothica</p>
<p>30. Blue Hour- Mothica</p>
<p>31. Let It Burn- Red</p>
<p>32. Let You Down- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>33. Life Starts Now- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>34. The Archer- Taylor Swift</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sam Winchester playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Sam Winchester Playlist</h2>
<p>1. Lullaby- Nickelback</p>
<p>2. Savin’ Me- Nickelback</p>
<p>3. Breaking Inside- Shinedown</p>
<p>4. Sound of Madness- Shinedown</p>
<p>5. Anthem of the Lonely- Nine Lashes</p>
<p>6. On My Own- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>7. Never Too Late- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>8. Runnin’ Away- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>9. Scared- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>10. Time of Dying- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>11. Unbreakable Heart- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>12. Numb- Linkin Park</p>
<p>13. The Razors Edge- Digital Daggers</p>
<p>14. Break Even- The Script</p>
<p>15. Fix You- Coldplay</p>
<p>16. Falling Inside The Black- Skillet</p>
<p>17. Not Good Enough- Escape The Fate</p>
<p>18. Deepest Cut- Escape The Fate</p>
<p>19. Fine Again- Seether</p>
<p>20. Like Suicide- Seether</p>
<p>21. Broken- Seether</p>
<p>22. Me Against The World- Simple Plan</p>
<p>23. The Light Behind Your Eyes- My Chemical Romance</p>
<p>24. Family Portrait- Pink</p>
<p>25. Through The Glass- Stone Sour</p>
<p>26. My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne</p>
<p>27. Battle Cry- Skillet</p>
<p>28. I Want to Live- Skillet</p>
<p>29. End of My Rope- Trapt</p>
<p>30. These Walls- Trapt</p>
<p>31. Made of Glass- Trapt</p>
<p>32. Too Close- Trapt</p>
<p>33. Failure- Breaking Benjamin</p>
<p>34. Meant to Live- Switchfoot</p>
<p>35. Undead- Hollywood Undead</p>
<p>36. Right Here- Staind</p>
<p>37. Zombie- Bad Wolves</p>
<p>38. Sober- Demi Lovato</p>
<p>39. Lovely- Billie Eilish ft. Khalih</p>
<p>40. Wrong Side Of Heaven- Five Finger Death Punch</p>
<p>41. My Own Hell- Five Finger Death Punch</p>
<p>42. The Devils Own- Five Finger Death Punch</p>
<p>43. California Dreaming- Hollywood Undead</p>
<p>44. Human- Christina Perri</p>
<p>45. Amazing For A Minute- Katy McAllister</p>
<p>46. City Of The Dead- Eurille</p>
<p>47. Heavy Is The Head- Zac Brown Band</p>
<p>48. Madness- Ruelle</p>
<p>49. Deep End- Ruelle</p>
<p>50. Veins- Nathan Wagner</p>
<p>51. Suffocate- Nathan Wagner</p>
<p>52. Lost Souls- Nathan Wagner</p>
<p>53. What The Water Gave Me- Florence + The Machine</p>
<p>54. Children’s Work- Dessa</p>
<p>55. I’ll Be Good- Jaymes Young</p>
<p>56. Legacy- Motionless In White</p>
<p>57. Holding Onto Smoke- Motionless In White</p>
<p>58. Voices- Motionless In White</p>
<p>59. Catharsis- Motionless In White</p>
<p>60. 25- The Pretty Reckless</p>
<p>61. Absolution- The Pretty Reckless</p>
<p>62. Icarus- Bastille</p>
<p>63. Tourniquet- Evanscence</p>
<p>64. Perfect- Simple Plan</p>
<p>65. The Weight Of Living (part l)- Bastille</p>
<p>66. The Weight Of Living (part ll)- Bastille</p>
<p>67. Paranoia- Neoni</p>
<p>68. Everything At Once- Mothica</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Destiel Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. After You- EPIC</p>
<p>2. Champagne Problems- Taylor Swift</p>
<p>3. Addicted To You- Avicii</p>
<p>4. Be Somebody- Thousand Foot Krutch</p>
<p>5. Because Of You- Nickelback</p>
<p>6. Believe- Skillet</p>
<p>7. I Scare Myself- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>8. Six Feet Under- Billie Eilish</p>
<p>9. Words As Weapons- Birdy</p>
<p>10. Wild Horses- Bishop Briggs</p>
<p>11. Break Even- The Script</p>
<p>12. Hold On- Chord Overstreet</p>
<p>13. What About Now- Daughtry</p>
<p>14. I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab For Cutie</p>
<p>15. Sick Of Losing Soulmates- Dodie</p>
<p>16. Even In Death- Evanscence</p>
<p>17. Lithium- Evanscence</p>
<p>18. Missing- Evanscence</p>
<p>19. Fire &amp; Ice- Olivia Bray</p>
<p>20. Ship To Wreck- Florence + The Machine</p>
<p>21. Built For Sin- Framing Hanley</p>
<p>22. Drive- Halsey</p>
<p>23. The High Road- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>24. Persephone- Tamino</p>
<p>25. Vices- Mothica</p>
<p>26. Everything At Once- Mothica</p>
<p>27. Hungover- Mothica</p>
<p>27. Now- Mothica</p>
<p>28. Vices- Mothica</p>
<p>29. Molt- Mothica &amp; Bearface</p>
<p>30. Fall- Mothica</p>
<p>31. Love Me Better- Mothica</p>
<p>32. Crossfire- Mothica</p>
<p>33. Sometimes- Mothica</p>
<p>34. Water Me Down- Mothica</p>
<p>35. Issues- Julia Michaels</p>
<p>36. Laughter Lines- Bastille</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sabriel playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Sabriel Playlist</h2>
<p>1. Misguided Ghosts- Paramore</p>
<p>2. Angel With A Shotgun- The Cab</p>
<p>3. Miss Missing You- Fall Out Boy</p>
<p>4. Kaleidoscope Eyes- Panic! At The Disco</p>
<p>5. Parachute- Cheryl Cole</p>
<p>6. Your Song- Ellie Goulding</p>
<p>7. Gone Away- Five Finger Death Punch</p>
<p>8. Carry Your Throne- Jon Bellion</p>
<p>9. I Get To Love You- Ruelle</p>
<p>10. Fractured Fairytale- Blackbriar</p>
<p>11. Marjorie- Taylor Swift</p>
<p>12. The Calendar- Panic! At The Disco</p>
<p>13. Flaws- Bastille</p>
<p>14. Sleepsong- Bastille</p>
<p>15. Marjorie- Taylor Swift</p>
<p>16. My Tears Richochet- Taylor Swift</p>
<p>17. Poison- Taylor Grey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Samifer playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Pretty Little Psycho- Porcelain Black</p>
<p>2. Sarcasm- Get Scared</p>
<p>3. The Drug In Me Is You- Falling In Reverse</p>
<p>4. Devil In Me- Halsey</p>
<p>5. After You- Atmosphere</p>
<p>6. Bruises and Bitemarks- Good With Grenades</p>
<p>6. Fuck Away The Pain- Divide The Day</p>
<p>7. Issues- Julia Michaels</p>
<p>8. Heavy In Your Arms- Florence + The Machine</p>
<p>9. Seven Devils- Florence + The Machine</p>
<p>10. Hatefuck- The Bravery</p>
<p>11. Alice In Wonderland- Rachel Rose Mitchell</p>
<p>12. Gasoline- Halsey</p>
<p>13. Burn It Down- Daughter</p>
<p>14. Young Gods- Halsey</p>
<p>15. Broken Crown- Mumford &amp; Sons</p>
<p>16. Falling Inside The Black- Skillet</p>
<p>17. Prayers For The Damned- Sixx A.M</p>
<p>18. Every Breath You Take- Chase Holfelder</p>
<p>19. Iris- Goo Goo Dolls</p>
<p>20. Get Away With Murder- Jeffree Star</p>
<p>21. Safe and Sound- Me vs Gravity</p>
<p>22. The Mighty Fall- Fall Out Boy</p>
<p>23. Forever- Papa Roach</p>
<p>24. Playing God- Paramore</p>
<p>25. Watercolour- Pendulum</p>
<p>26. Follow You- Bring Me The Horizon</p>
<p>27. Rise- Skillet</p>
<p>28. Heartbreak Warfare- John Wayer</p>
<p>29. Love Me Til It Hurts- Papa Roach</p>
<p>30. Fallen Angel- Three Days Grace</p>
<p>31. Savin’ Me- Nickelback</p>
<p>32. Paper Love- Allie X</p>
<p>33. I Know I’m A Wolf- Young Heretics</p>
<p>34. Love The Way You Hate Me- Like A Storm</p>
<p>35. Angel- Theory Of A Deadman</p>
<p>36. Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea- Missio</p>
<p>37. You’re Mine- Disturbed</p>
<p>38. Sick Of Losing Soulmates- Dodie</p>
<p>39. Not Strong Enough- Apocalyptica (ft. Brent Smith)</p>
<p>40. Meet Me On The Battlefield- SVRCINA</p>
<p>41. To Build A Home- The Cinematic Orchestra</p>
<p>42. Nostalgia- Said The Sky (ft. Missio)</p>
<p>43. This Is Home- Cavetown</p>
<p>44. Lover Fighter- SVRCINA</p>
<p>45. Stone- Jaymes Young</p>
<p>46. Hurts Like Hell- Fleurie</p>
<p>47. Meant For You- Jewel</p>
<p>48. Tides- Crywolf &amp; Skrux</p>
<p>49. I Run To You- Missio</p>
<p>50. Fallen Angel- SVRCINA</p>
<p>51. Little Red Riding Hood- Amanda Seyfried</p>
<p>52. Apollo- Timebelle</p>
<p>53. Kingdom Fall- Claire Wyndham</p>
<p>54. Gold- Echos</p>
<p>55. When The Darkness Comes- Colbie Caillat</p>
<p>56. Hallelujah- Penatonix</p>
<p>57. Come Back For Me- Jaymes Young</p>
<p>58. Tied Down- Jaymes Young</p>
<p>59. Pray (Empty Gun)- Bishop Briggs</p>
<p>60. Wild Horses- Bishop Briggs</p>
<p>61. The Way I Do- Bishop Briggs</p>
<p>62. Dark Star- Jaymes Young</p>
<p>63. Make It To Me- Sam Smith</p>
<p>64. Back Of The Car- Miike Snow</p>
<p>65. Found- Citizen Soldier</p>
<p>66. Through The Ghost- Shinedown</p>
<p>67. Iris- Goo Goo Dolls</p>
<p>68. Lost &amp; Found- Tedy</p>
<p>69. Find My Way Back- Eric Arjes</p>
<p>70. First Love- Lost Kings</p>
<p>71. Nobody Compares To You- Gryffin</p>
<p>72. Trouble I’m In- Twinbed</p>
<p>73. Wonderwall- Oasis</p>
<p>74. Lovesick Fool- The Cab</p>
<p>75. Haunting- Halsey</p>
<p>76. Always- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>77. Midnight- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>78. This Goodbye- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>79. The End Of All Things- Panic! At The Disco</p>
<p>80. A Lonely September- Plain White T’s</p>
<p>81. Come Alive- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>82. Black Rose- Trapt</p>
<p>83. Fire &amp; Ice- Olivia Bray</p>
<p>84. You Are The Moon- The Hush Sound</p>
<p>85. Warrior- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>86. I Want You Here- Plumb</p>
<p>87. If You Only Knew- Shinedown</p>
<p>88. Dark On Me- Starset</p>
<p>89. Don’t Deserve You- Plumb</p>
<p>90. Life Without You- Daughtry</p>
<p>91. A Drop In The Ocean- Ron Pope</p>
<p>92. The Devils Own- Five Finger Death Punch</p>
<p>93. Video Games- Lana Del Rey</p>
<p>94. Please Don’t Say You Love Me- Gabrielle Aplin</p>
<p>95. I’m Not An Angel- Halestorm</p>
<p>96. The Devil Within- Digital Daggers</p>
<p>97. Sacrilege- Yeah Yeah Yeahs</p>
<p>98. What About Now- Daughtry</p>
<p>99. Citizen Soldiers- 3 Doors Down</p>
<p>100. I’ll Go Wherever You Will Go- The Calling</p>
<p>101. Far From Home- Five Finger Death Punch</p>
<p>102. I Don’t Want To Change You- Damien Rice</p>
<p>103. Like Real People Do- Hozier</p>
<p>104. I Believe- Christina Perri</p>
<p>105. Wicked Game- Theory Of A Deadman</p>
<p>106. Come Around- Rosi Golan</p>
<p>107. Wild Heart- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>108. Fallen- Gert Taberner</p>
<p>109. Here’s My Heart- SayWeCanFly</p>
<p>110. Carry Your Throne- Jon Bellion</p>
<p>111. Your Bones- Of Monsters &amp; Men</p>
<p>112. Can You Hold Me- NF ft. Britt Nicole</p>
<p>113. The Dark Of You- Breaking Benjamin</p>
<p>114. Speak To Me- Amy Lee</p>
<p>115. Dynasty- MIIA</p>
<p>116. All The King’s Horses- Karmina</p>
<p>117. I Get To Love You- Ruelle</p>
<p>118. Eyes Wide Open- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>119. Please Take Me- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>120. Silhouette- Aquilo</p>
<p>121. I Get To Love You- Ruelle</p>
<p>122. Until Eternity- Blackbriar</p>
<p>123. Fractured Fairytale- Blackbriar</p>
<p>124. Let Me In- Blackbriar</p>
<p>125. Who We Are- Tristian Prettyman</p>
<p>126. You Should See Me In A Crown- Billie Eilish</p>
<p>127. Six Feet Under- Billie Eilish</p>
<p>128. Slip Away- Ruelle</p>
<p>129. Howl- Florence + The Machine</p>
<p>130. What Kind Of Man- Florence + The Machine</p>
<p>131. Holding Onto Smoke- Motionless In White</p>
<p>132. Catharsis- Motionless In White</p>
<p>133. Secret Door- Evanescence</p>
<p>134. Lithium- Evanescence</p>
<p>135. Lost In Paradise- Evanescence</p>
<p>136. Your Star- Evanescence</p>
<p>137. The End Of The Dream- Evanescence</p>
<p>138. My Heart Is Broken- Evanescence</p>
<p>139. Never Go Back- Evanescence</p>
<p>140. Lockdown- Evanescence</p>
<p>141. The Other Side- Evanescence</p>
<p>142. Say You Will- Evanescence</p>
<p>143. Disappear- Evanescence</p>
<p>144. Farther Away- Evanescence</p>
<p>145. Missing- Evanescence</p>
<p>146. Together Again- Evanescence</p>
<p>147. Good Enough- Evanescence</p>
<p>148. Built For Sin-Framing Hanley</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reylo Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Hallelujah- Pentatonix</p>
<p>2. Cosmic Love- Florence + The Machine</p>
<p>3. Laughter Lines- Bastille</p>
<p>4. Youth- Daughter</p>
<p>5. Lover Of The Light- Mumford &amp; Sons</p>
<p>6. Saturn- Sleeping At Last</p>
<p>7. A Sorta Fairytale- Tori Amos</p>
<p>8. Without You- Ursine Vulpine &amp; Annacana</p>
<p>9. Outnumbered- Dermot Kennedy</p>
<p>10. Only You- Lily Rose</p>
<p>11. After You- EPIC</p>
<p>12. Angel With A Shotgun- The Cab</p>
<p>13. Addicted To You- Avicii</p>
<p>14. Porcelain Heart- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>15. Something Good- Beth Crowley</p>
<p>16. Can You Hold Me- NF (ft. Britt Nicole)</p>
<p>17. The Call- Ruu Campbell</p>
<p>18. Human- Christina Perri</p>
<p>19. Crazy In Love- Sofia Kalberg</p>
<p>20. Crystal- Stevie Nicks</p>
<p>21. What About Now- Daughtry</p>
<p>22. I Don’t Want To Change You- Damien Rice</p>
<p>23. I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab For Cutie</p>
<p>24. Kings &amp; Queens &amp; Vagabonds- Ellem</p>
<p>25. Only Teardrops- Emmelie de Forest</p>
<p>26. Find My Way Back- Eric Arjes</p>
<p>27. Iris- Goo Goo Dolls</p>
<p>28. Heavy In Your Arms- Florence + The Machine</p>
<p>29. I Wish I Was The Moon- Ewan J Phillips</p>
<p>30. If It Means A Lot To You- A Day To Remember</p>
<p>31. Issues- Julia Michaels</p>
<p>32. Like Lovers Do- Hey Violet</p>
<p>33. Safe &amp; Sound- Me vs Gravity</p>
<p>34. Never Let Me Go- Florence + The Machine</p>
<p>35. Tears Of An Angel- RyanDan</p>
<p>36. War Of Hearts- Ruelle</p>
<p>37. Young And Beautiful- Lana del Rey</p>
<p>38. Horns- Bryce Fox</p>
<p>39. Meet Me On The Battlefield- SVRCINA</p>
<p>40. Burning Heart- SVRCINA</p>
<p>41. Lover. Fighter- SVRCINA</p>
<p>42. Astronomical- SVRCINA</p>
<p>43. Runaway With You- SVRCINA</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hedric Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝟏. 𝑰 𝑾𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝑰 𝑾𝒂𝒔 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒏- 𝑬𝒘𝒂𝒏 𝑱 𝑷𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒑𝒔</p>
<p>𝟐. 𝑻𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝑶𝒇 𝑨𝒏 𝑨𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒍- 𝑹𝒚𝒂𝒏𝑫𝒂𝒏</p>
<p>𝟑. 𝑨𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒔- 𝑩𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒏 𝑩𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒆</p>
<p>𝟒. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑨𝒓𝒆 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒏- 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑯𝒖𝒔𝒉</p>
<p>𝟓. 𝑨𝒍𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔- 𝑨 𝑭𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝑭𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒛𝒚</p>
<p>𝟔. 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒉- 𝑫𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒆𝒓</p>
<p>𝟕. 𝑾𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝑨𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆- 𝑷𝑽𝑹𝑰𝑺</p>
<p>𝟖. 𝑰 𝑮𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝑰𝒕 𝑨𝒍𝒍- 𝑨𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒍𝒐</p>
<p>𝟗. 𝑪𝒂𝒏 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑯𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝑴𝒆- 𝑵𝑭</p>
<p>𝟏𝟎. 𝑨𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝑰𝒏 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝑩𝒆𝒅- 𝑭𝒓𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑯𝒂𝒏𝒍𝒆𝒚</p>
<p>𝟏𝟏. 𝑰𝒏𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆- 𝑵𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝑾𝒂𝒈𝒏𝒆𝒓</p>
<p>𝟏𝟐. 𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝑮𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒇- 𝑩𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒆</p>
<p>𝟏𝟑. 𝑨𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒀𝒐𝒖- 𝑨𝒕𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒑𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆</p>
<p>𝟏𝟒. 𝑳𝒐𝒖𝒅𝒆𝒓- 𝑮𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝑮𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒅</p>
<p>𝟏𝟓. 𝑫𝒂𝒓𝒌 𝑶𝒏 𝑴𝒆- 𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒕</p>
<p>𝟏𝟔. 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑩𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍- 𝑳𝒂𝒏𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑹𝒆𝒚</p>
<p>𝟏𝟕. 𝑾𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒘𝒂𝒍𝒍- 𝑶𝒂𝒔𝒊𝒔</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Grindeldore Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝟏. 𝑺𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒚- 𝑯𝒂𝒍𝒔𝒆𝒚</p>
<p>𝟐. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑯𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒐𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝑶𝒖𝒓 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆- 𝑳𝒖𝒅𝒐</p>
<p>𝟑. 𝑺𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝑺𝒂𝒅𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔- 𝑳𝒂𝒏𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑹𝒆𝒚</p>
<p>𝟒. 𝑫𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒓𝒆- 𝑴𝒆𝒈 𝑴𝒚𝒆𝒓𝒔</p>
<p>𝟓. 𝑺𝒆𝒕 𝑴𝒆 𝑭𝒓𝒆𝒆 (𝑭𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝑴𝒚 𝑷𝒂𝒊𝒏)- 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊 𝒙𝒄𝒙</p>
<p>𝟔. 𝑰 𝑮𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝑰𝒕 𝑨𝒍𝒍- 𝑨𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒍𝒐</p>
<p>𝟕. 𝑩𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅 &amp; 𝑩𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔- 𝑴𝒊𝒅𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝑹𝒊𝒕𝒖𝒂𝒍𝒔</p>
<p>𝟖. 𝑨𝒍𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓- 𝑨 𝑭𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝑭𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒛𝒚</p>
<p>𝟗. 𝑯𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒈𝒆- 𝑨-𝑴𝒆𝒊</p>
<p>𝟏𝟎. 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 &amp; 𝑩𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍- 𝑳𝒂𝒏𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑹𝒆𝒚</p>
<p>𝟏𝟏. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑪𝒂𝒍𝒍- 𝑹𝒖𝒖 𝑪𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒍</p>
<p>𝟏𝟐. 𝑯𝒖𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒏𝒆- 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒓𝒕𝒚 𝑺𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝑻𝒐 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒔</p>
<p>𝟏𝟑. 𝑯𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒆𝒓- 𝑬𝒓𝒊𝒌 𝑮𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒘𝒂𝒍𝒍</p>
<p>𝟏𝟒. 𝑻𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝑴𝒆 𝑼𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓- 𝑩𝒚𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒄</p>
<p>𝟏𝟓. 𝑾𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓- 𝑫𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒆𝒓</p>
<p>𝟏𝟔. 𝒁𝒐𝒎𝒃𝒊𝒆- 𝑩𝒂𝒅 𝑾𝒐𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒔</p>
<p>𝟏𝟕. 𝑪𝒓𝒂𝒛𝒚 𝑰𝒏 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆- 𝑺𝒐𝒇𝒊𝒂 𝑲𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒈</p>
<p>𝟏𝟖. 𝑾𝒂𝒓 𝑶𝒇 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒔- 𝑹𝒖𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒆</p>
<p>𝟏𝟗. 𝑫𝒚𝒏𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒚- 𝑴𝑰𝑰𝑨</p>
<p>𝟐𝟎. 𝑼𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝑺𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒍- 𝑫𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒓𝒚</p>
<p>𝟐𝟏. 𝑬𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒄 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒔- 𝑾𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒏 𝑩𝒚 𝑾𝒐𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒔</p>
<p>𝟐𝟐. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑩𝒆𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑶𝒇 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑬𝒏𝒅- 𝑲𝒍𝒆𝒓𝒈𝒚 &amp; 𝑽𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒆 𝑩𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒓𝒅</p>
<p>𝟐𝟑. 𝑵𝒐𝒕 𝑺𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝑬𝒏𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉- 𝑨𝒑𝒐𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒚𝒑𝒕𝒊𝒄𝒂 𝒇𝒕. 𝑩𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝑺𝒎𝒊𝒕𝒉</p>
<p>𝟐𝟒. 𝑶𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝑻𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒓𝒐𝒑𝒔- 𝑬𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒆 𝒅𝒆 𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕</p>
<p>𝟐𝟓. 𝑶𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝑬𝒚𝒆𝒔- 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒍 𝑴𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 &amp; 𝑻𝒐𝒎 𝑯𝒊𝒍𝒍</p>
<p>𝟐𝟔. 𝑩𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝑺𝒆𝒂- 𝑵𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒂 𝑩𝒍𝒖𝒎𝒆</p>
<p>𝟐𝟕. 𝑪𝒓𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒍- 𝑺𝒕𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒆 𝑵𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒔</p>
<p>𝟐𝟖. 𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒀𝒐𝒖- 𝑩𝒆𝒕𝒉 𝑪𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒍𝒆𝒚</p>
<p>𝟐𝟗. 𝑲𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒏𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑽𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒔- 𝑬𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒎</p>
<p>𝟑𝟎. 𝑰 𝑭𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝑰𝒏 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒍- 𝑨𝒗𝒓𝒊𝒍 𝑳𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒆</p>
<p>𝟑𝟏. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑨𝒓𝒆 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒏- 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑯𝒖𝒔𝒉 𝑺𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅</p>
<p>𝟑𝟐. 𝑩𝒂𝒅 𝑳𝒊𝒂𝒓- 𝑰𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝑫𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒔</p>
<p>𝟑𝟑. 𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒀𝒐𝒖- 𝑩𝒆𝒕𝒉 𝑪𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒍𝒆𝒚</p>
<p>𝟑𝟒. 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝑼𝒑 𝑨𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓- 𝑴𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒚</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ineffable Husbands Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Somewhere Only We Know- Keane</p>
<p>2. Sirens- Oliver Daldry</p>
<p>3. For The Widows of Paradise; For The Fatherless in Ypsilanti- Sufjan Stevens</p>
<p>4. Fake- The Tech Thieves</p>
<p>5. Still Into You- Paramore</p>
<p>6. Soft Universe- AURORA</p>
<p>7. True Love- P!NK</p>
<p>8. Love of My Life- Queen</p>
<p>9. Lovely- Billie Eilish ft. Khalid</p>
<p>10. Savages- Marina &amp; The Diamonds</p>
<p>11. No Sound But The Wind- Editors</p>
<p>12. Close Your Eyes- Rhodes</p>
<p>13. Just One Yesterday- Fall Out Boy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Eobarry playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Heavy In Your Arms- Florence + The Machine </p><p>2. Cosmic Love- Florence + The Machine </p><p>3. Blinding- Florence + The Machine </p><p>4. Never Let Me Go- Florence + The Machine </p><p>5. Issues- Julia Michaels</p><p>6. Devil In Me- Halsey</p><p>7. Heaven In Hiding- Halsey</p><p>8. Running Home To You- Grant Gustin </p><p>9. Hurt- Nine Inch Nails </p><p>10. Sorry- Halsey </p><p>11. My Name Is Human-Highly Suspect </p><p>12. Fuck Away The Pain- Divide The Day</p><p>13. Bruises And Bitemarks- Good With Grenades</p><p>14. Sarcasm- Get Scared</p><p>15. You’re So Creepy- Ghost Town</p><p>16. Wolf In Sheeps Clothing- Set It Off</p><p>17. All Around Me- Flyleaf</p><p>18. When We Were Young- Adele  (cover by Tanner Patrick) </p><p>19. The Drug In Me Is You- Falling In Reverse</p><p>20. Castle Of Glass- Linkin Park</p><p>21. I’ll Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab For Cutie</p><p>22. Already Over- Red </p><p>23. Monsters- Timeflies (ft. Katie Sky)</p><p>24. Can You Feel It- Chaos Chaos  (formerly Smoosh)</p><p>25. After You- Atmosphere (ft. Shelley Harland)</p><p>26. Landfill- Daughter</p><p>27. Paralyzed- Mystery Skulls </p><p>28. Youth- Daughter</p><p>29. War of Heart- Ruelle </p><p>30. I Love You- Woodkind </p><p>31. Better Than Love- Hozier </p><p>32. Hey Alice- Rachel Rose Mitchell</p><p>33. Pretty Little Pyscho- Porcelain Black </p><p>34. Addicted To Love- Robert Palmer </p><p>35. Burn It Down- Daughter </p><p>36. Ancient History- Set It Off </p><p>37. I Will Possess Your Heart- Death Cab For Cutie </p><p>38. Many of Horror- Biffy Clyro </p><p>39. Every Breath You Take-The Policeman</p><p>40. All Eyes- Imagine Dragons </p><p>41. I Need A Minute- Imagine Dragons </p><p>42. Stuck On You- Nothing But Thieves</p><p>43. I Hate It That I Got What I Wanted- Clearlake</p><p>44. Bermuda Locket- Crosses</p><p>45. Hatefuck- The Bravery</p><p>46. Freak- Lana del Ray</p><p>47. Run Me Out- Zola Jesus</p><p>48. Fuck Me Like You Hate Me- Seether</p><p>49. I Found- Amber Run </p><p>50. In My Veins- Andrew Belle </p><p>51. Watercolour- Pendulum </p><p>52. Where Is The Edge- Within Temptations </p><p>53. Getting Away With Murder- Jeffree Star</p><p>54. Burned At Both Ends- Motionless In White </p><p>55. Gorgeous- Taylor Swift </p><p>56. Hallelujah- Panic! At The Disco </p><p>57. Closer- Nine Inch Nails</p><p>58. Love Somebody- Maroon 5</p><p>59. Young and Beautiful- Lana del Rey</p><p>60. I Won’t Let You Down- Erin McCarley</p><p>61. Still Into You- Paramore</p><p>62. Let’s Hurt Tonight- One Republic</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>